Es el dia
by Lady Shadic
Summary: Wolf sabe que llego el dia en que Fox le devolvera sus infidelidades con Falco, planea detenerlo como sea porque no quiere perderlo... pero se olvida de algo muy importante Yaoi Wolfxfox Lemmon FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS WOLFY!


**Lady reportandose, este fic era para ayer u/uU pero acabo de llegar y no pude ponerlo ayer.**

**En fin PARA UNA PERSONA MARAVILLOSA COMO OBSEQUIO DE SU CUMPLEAÑOS aunque esta algo atrasado… en fin…**

**ESPERO QUE SEA SUFICIENTE n/n Y TE GUSTE **

**ADEMAS DEJE UNA IMAGEN EN DEVIANT ART /**

** yaoiladnak. deviantart. com**** (quitandole los espacios owo lleva a mi galeria XD)**

El celular vibro a las cuatro de la mañana, si a las endemoniadas cuatro de la mañana, una hora horrible para "despertarse" y aun mas horrible si no has podido dormir en toda la noche. No era que Wolf creyera que estaba haciendo bien las cosas, una voz en su interior le dijo que se estaba equivocando pero como estaba muy en su interior la ignoro y peleo consigo mismo para no volver a dormirse.

A las cuatro quince por fin se levanto el castaño junto a él, fingiendo aun dormir lo apreso en sus brazos tratando de dejarlos firmes y no dejar escapar a su victima. La razon por la cual no queria dejarlo ir era simple: un mensaje de texto.

Tenia mucha experiencia con las infidelidades porque el fue un infiel de primera, pero su ultima relacion fuera del zorrito que lo habia conquistado habia sido hacia siete meses con Crystal. Todo marchaba muy bien, hasta que noto que su novio estaba nervioso y tropezaba con sus palabras, algo como "¿A dónde fuiste?" y "Ehhh… ¿yo?... al… a… a casa de mi padre".

Rayos, si fuese a la casa de su padre no hubiese tardado tanto en decirlo, después de todo ya se llevaba CASI mejor con su suegro, no tenia otra opcion de todos modos. Paso por la casa del mayor que, con algo de lentitud en sus pasos apoyados con el baston a pesar de ser joven, la respuesta que busco no fue nada agradable.

No habia estado alli.

Esa tarde, cuando mando al oji verde a comprar café porque ya no les quedaba, se turnaban con las compras de la semana, habia secuestrado el celular del mismo. Cuando confirmo que se habia retirado comenzo a leer mensajes, se alabo a si mismo por las obscenidades que le enviaba siempre, descubrio varios de Falco, ese maldito canario… lo creia lejos de su novio desde que habia comenzado su relacion formal con Lucario.

En los mensajes enviados estaban varios que no le gustaban nada como "No te niegues", "Te necesito de verdad", etc. Hasta ese maldito "mañana te veo para las 6, Wolf duerme al menos hasta las 11". Habia planeado al principio montarse tan duro a su bonito canino de forma que no pudiese levantarse, pero no lo habia logrado, Fox se nego totalmente a tener sexo y si eso pasaba… era peor que una mujer en periodo.

-…"¿Crees que te dejare irte tan facil?"- penso fingiendo recien despertarse-… mmhhhmm… -se desperezo- Buenos dias-

-Buenos… ¿Ya te despiertas?- sonrio- Que raro…-

-Es que me dormi temprano- podia jurar que las orejas de Fox estaban algo gachas.

-Duerme un poco mas- le dio un besito ligero en los labios pero el lobo demandaba mucho mas- Wolf…-

-Metete a la cama tambien- empezo a mordisquearle el hombro.

El lider de Star Fox dormia con el pantalón del pijama, contrario a su novio que se acostaba perfectamente desnudo. Si lograba meterlo bajo las sabanas seria facil impedir que le fuese infiel y evitar matar a la bolsa de plumas azules aunque se lo mereciera o aunque el zorro le hubiese provocado primero. Unos besos ligeros pasaron a ser apasionados y encendidos.

-… ¿Que?-

-Te amo…-

-Jajaja me alegra saber que todavía me amas…- se levanto.

-¿Todavia? Te dije que serias el unico en mi vida… en mi corazon… en mi cama…- se puso de pie mientras frotaba con su mano derecha la entrepierna del castaño a la vez que lo sujetaba de la cintura con la mano izquierda.

-s… si… - se zafó- pero no olvides que como es MI departamento es MI cama…-

-Pero lo tuyo es mio ¿ O no?- la respuesta fue una risita- Amor, hazme una tazade café- sonrio levemente.

-Bueno…- salio de la habitación dando un portazo tras de si.

-"¿De mal humor?"-

Se puso el pantalón de la noche anterior sin preocuparse de ponerse un boxer, Fox estaba con el frasco en la mano midiendo el café para una taza grande. Luego le puso un poco de azucar, unas gotas de agua y empezo a batirlo hasta hacer una crema de ligero color claro.

-Me encanta la cara de concentración que pones cuando bates café-

-¿Por que?- dejo de batir.

-Porque eres sexy y se te tensan todos los musculos del cuerpo. Ponte de espaldas- sonrio pervertidamente.

-Claro- se giro.

-Gracias a Dios por el hermoso paisaje de la mañana- jalo la esponjosa cola del zorro.

-Hey, sabes que no me gusta-

-Pero cuando te pones cachondo me suplicas que te jale la cola…-

Fox se estaba poniendo impaciente, justo ese dia el perezoso de su novio se habia levantado temprano… aunque no habia dicho nada al respecto. Tomo el agua caliente y vertio lentamente, revolvio suavemente para que se disolviera del todo la crema, volvio a ponerle agua caliente y finalizo con agua fria. Nunca un café instantaneo habia tenido tanta espuma que pareciera un capuchino. Dejo la taza mientras pensaba que decirle a su lobo para huir sin problemas.

-¿Cómo esta f…f…Falco?- sonrio forzadamente.

-Que extraño que lo preguntes…-

-…- sorbio un poco- Ven y toma un poco-

Apenas se acerco, supo que el fuerte sabor a café estaba impregnado en su lengua, Fox succiono la misma despertamdose del todo. Wolf lo acorralo contra la mesa y comenzo a bajarle el pantalón, sabia que si se concentraba en acariciar el firme trasero del oji verde perderia toda la resistencia. No iba a dejarlo partir bajo ningun motivo o excusa.

-N… no dejes que se enfrie el café-

-El café era para despertarme y – presiono su miembro contra el muslo de su novio- ya estoy bien despierto-

-Es muy temprano- se removia poniendo su mejor cara de fastidio siendo que tambien se le antojaban las caricias de su feroz amante.

-Ayer me dejaste con las ganas-

Retiro completamente el pantalón y mordisqueo su rodilla, después subio presionando con el dedo indice derecho hasta meterlo bajo el boxer. Subio tranquilamente hasta bajarlo, el medio erecto pene de Fox termino de endurecerse al sentirse en libertad. ¿Por qué se negaria al placer de un poco de buen sexo? Claro que no le daria un poco… le daria lo suficiente como para desmayarlo.

-Tu estas molesto… - sonrio y beso ligeramente la punta de su miembro- pero mi pequeño amigo parece muy feliz-

-Date prisa si vas a hacerlo-

-vaya, me encanta que me maltrates, si quieres te doy un latigo- se presiono contra él- pero te noto apurado y no ansioso-

-Si quieres hacerlo, hagamoslo y si no dejame-

-Muy bien-

Lo giro dejandolo de pie recostando solo su pecho sobre la mesa a la vez que terminaba de quitarle la ropa interior, como el solo tenia el pantalón no se preocupaba por desvestirse. Con una sonrisa victoriosa se dedico a besarle el cuello fuertemente dejando chupones oscuros y enormes, siguió descendiendo concentrandose en acariciar su cintura mientras excitaba su pene. Jadeaba fuertemente concentrado en que su castaño lo oyera, el liquido que se deslizaba por la longitud desde la punta elevada al cielo goteo directo al suelo. Al final se corrio dejando el nectar deslizarse por la pata de la mesa.

Pero no iba a ser él el sumiso, empujo al peli gris dejandolo sentado y saco la excitada entrepierna de Wolf expuesta. Lo lamio un poco sin apartar su mirada de el objeto de su trabajo, beso firmemente el tronco y termino succionando la punta expuesta. El lobo se contenia de jalarlo del cabello como usualmente lo hacia porque Fox nunca habia sido tan apasionado y menos en plena mañana.

El plan de Fox era sencillo, dejar a su novio contento y satisfecho para irse con su amigo sin problemas.

Pero no importaba cuanto se concentrara en las caricias, simplemente su novio seguia igual de duro sin mostrar señales de correrse. Estupida resistencia, por su parte creia estar listo para eyacular nuevamente.

Aunque hacia un esfuerzo por no terminar, al final el castaño fue mas fuerte y el lobo se derramo en la boca de Fox que, con algo de dificultad trago el contenido de su boca.

Wolf no se dio por satisfecho y arrastro a su novio al sillon, no importaba el pequeño espacio, abrio sus piernas y sin previa preparación se empujo suavemente en el interior del oji verde que contrajo su rostro en una mueca de dolor.

-¿Te gusta?- jadeo en la oreja después de lamerla con pasion.

-Si… eres increíble…- lo abrazo por el cuello.

-Me alegra que lo creas- envistio mas profundo y pausado.

-Hazlo…mas rapido-

-No lo hare como tu quieras-

Con las manos comenzo a pellizar el pecho firme del oji verde a la vez que mordia rudamente las sensibles orejas.

-Mmmhhmmm… Wol…wolf… ahh…- apreto su cuello con las uñas.

-Jejeje me encanta…-

Esta vez fue el turno de Fox de jugar con las orejas del lobo, las mordio con rudeza de forma que creyo poder arrancarle un pedazo, lan envestidas se hicieron mas apasionadas, el sonido sucio y humedo de sus cuerpos frotandose inundaba cada rincón del silencioso departamento. El sillon era horriblemente incomodo, los cojines estaban en el suelo y con la violencia de su juego el café helado habia terminado derramado en la alfombra gris espacial.

Pero no se detenian, al contrario, se veian con hambre el uno del otro devorandose mutuamente. Sobre el vientre del zorro caia el resultado de la pasion y Wolf lo recogia con los dedos para lamerlo junto a su novio que no parecia notar que degustaba con pasion sus propios fluidos. Los gritos de Fox eran incontrolables y pasaban con claridad las paredes hacia la casa de los vecinos.

-¿No estas satisfecho…?- murmuro entrecortado el oji amatista con una sonrisa.

-¿Me veo satisfecho?-

-Ciertamente no- se empujo con mas violencia- Quiero que grites mi nombre con todas tus fuerzas-

-…ngh… obligame… si crees poder…-

No termino la frase porque inmediatamente se corrio junto a Wolf, lo miro burlonamente puesto que estaba desafiandolo hacia solo unos minutos.

-¿A dónde… se… fue toda tu energia de hace… un segundo?- suspiro cansado.

-Aquí- tomo la mano del zorro y la coloco nuevamente en su entrepierna.

-T..tienes mas energia-

-Claro que la tengo- se relamio- Y creo que sabes a que va destinada-

-C…creo que n…necesitamos dormir un poco mas-

-No hay tiempo para dormir-

Cuando Wolf abrio los ojos ni siquiera sabia cuando habian llegado hasta la habitación, se levanto sintiendose cansado y vio el reloj que indicaba las una de la tarde. Su pelaje estaba completamente pegajoso, Fox dormia pesadamente de costado y no parecia tener ninguna intencion de levantarse. Finalmente el lobo camino lentamente hacia la sala, todo era un desastre y habia restos de su pasion por casi todos los rincones de la casa.

Se dio una ducha un buen rato, después noto que hacia un rato oia una musiquilla, solo se seco el cabello y salio con la toalla en mano a ver de donde provenia. Era el celular de Fox, un mensaje de texto y de Falco otra vez… no era uno eran varios. Desde el primero que habia llegado:

5:45 "ESTOY EN LA ESTACION DEL TREN"

6:12 "VIENES EN CAMINO?"

7:38 "HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS YA ME VOY"

La sonrisa de Wolf era enorme.

11:58 "PROXIMA VEZ QUE QUIERAS COMPRAR ALGO AL LINDO DE TU NOVIO NO CUENTES CONMIGO! ÒnÓ"

12:00 "esta bien que sea su cumpleaños pero no dejes que haga lo que quiera… como siempre"

-"Mi… cumpleaños"- penso Wolf rascandose la cabeza mientras releia el mensaje- O sea que no deje ir a Fox a… comprar algo para mi cumpleaños… es hoy…-

Volvio a la habitación sintiendose algo culpable, por ponerse celoso de algo que era para si mismo.

-Que idiota…- se vistio e iba a salir cuando vio a su novio levantado, contrario a él estaba con algo puesto.

-… ¿A dónde vas?...-

-A comprar algo… veo que puedes levantarte-

-Llevaba intentando levantarme desde que entraste a la ducha- sonrio.

Se acerco a su novio y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Feliz compleaños, no tengo tu regalo… lo debo-

-Tengo algo en mente…-

-No me digas que sexo- bromeo.

-El sexo sera para la noche…-

-No me jodas…- abrio los ojos enormemente.

-Es broma… es broma… quiero que hagamos algo juntos y vamos a comer algo en la tarde… lo que sea estaria bien…-

-Bueno entonces pasemosla genial y no regresemos hasta dentro de un año-

-Perfecto-

Prepararon todo para salir y fue perfecto aun después del encuentro seguido con cada ex novia que dejo plantada.

-Te noto pensativo desde hace rato… es por… bueno- no queria sacar el tema.

-Es porque tengo una duda-

-¿Cual es? No es por lo de...-

-Acaso…- lo interrumpio- ¿Olvidaste tu cumpleaños?-

-Yo… ¿Crees que haria algo tan estupido?-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-… otra botella de champagne por favor…-

**FELICIDADES! ESPERO QUE FUESE UN BUEN DIA Y QUE MUCHOS AÑOS MAS DE BUENOS RECUERDOS Y CON BUENAS PERSONAS TE VAYAN POR DELANTE =owo=**


End file.
